sleepover at kaorins
by AzuDai96
Summary: sakaki has to stay at kaorins. what will happen? SakakixKaorin, bit of lime flavor.


hey everyone,

for you all to know, its been a while since i posted, but am working on THREE new oneshots, really long ones.

so, i seen a picture on google images, labelled conveniently, "sleepover at sakaki's", and it had her and kaorin curled up together. i might try it out, but the other way around. ok?

so, lets begin!

i only own the story and this plot, not the rest...

xxxxxx

"oh, arisa, your father and i have a business meeting in hokkaido this sunday, so you will be at a friends place whom we know, and you might." a womanly voice wafted from the stairs.

"who mum?" sakaki asked back down, wanting to finish her homework.

"my colleague, kikyo aida and her daughter, kaori." the older woman replied.

"i know her." was heard from the bottom floor.

"oh, good." sakakis mother said.

walking to her room, sakaki stopped by a closet in the hallway, pulling a towel printed with a necokoneco on the corner. she loved this towel, and the rest of the merchantile offerings by the mascot. she had to just finish reading one page then she would have a shower.

She was getting ready for bed, after her refreshing shower, and was thinking of kaorin, she had to stay with her, and it was going to be interesting in the least.

Sliding under the covers of her cat quilt cover, she drifted off to sleep, grin plastered on her face. Surely she was thinking of sunday.

xxxxxx

kaorin aida, the girl sakaki knew from class, had gotten home from astronomy club, six dead on her phone clock. she marvelled at the background, a picture she secretively took of sakaki during class. blushing, she shut the small device, pulling a metallic key from the other, on a keyring with a small item, a key as well, to her hidden thoughts. slipping the larger one in, she twisted it, unlatching the door and opening up the home. slipping off the shoes she had, her mum yelled there was a note of what she had wanted to say on her bed, and she also had to go for a bit, being back soon.

racing up there, she opened the small slip, seeing written letters.

_kaorin,_

_sunday, a girl from your class is staying, her parents going for a business trip. her name is sakaki. Maybe you know her?_

_love you,_

_omaa-san_

kaorin stood shocked, her crush, the object of infatuated beauty and marvel would be with her. HER!

she silently slipped into bed, wearing just her birthday suit. she fell to her slumber, sighing the last sentence of her day.

"sakaki-saaaaaaaaaaaaan..."

xxxxxx

sunday, the only break day the school gave them, had finally come around, and sakaki and kaorin were on kaorins couch, watching television, and sipping tea quietly.

"so, what do you wanna do?" sakaki lazily asked, kaorin suggesting the mall, but sakaki waved down the idea, the both just staying in front of the colourful display.

then kaorins mother asked the two girls to eat dinner.

completing the meals, sakaki and kaorin headed for the bedroom, getting ready to sleep.

"will you be comfortable, miss sakaki?" kaorin asked, sakaki next to her.

"yes, I will. Thankyou." the soft girl replied to her host.

Sakaki was thinking, of the girl in front of her. Kaorin was always nice to her, gentle, going out of her way to help her, and doing all for her friends. But the most spectacular thing, she was never scared of the tall girl, even seeing pass her coolness, and not being scared. She admired her from afar, often seeing her staring at her, turning away blushing as well. Sakaki even felt something, love. She felt a strong urge for her, to comfort her in dire situations, hold her when she is cold, locking lips in front of her friends,and even saying she loves her proudly. This was no crush, its more. She knew it, and tonight was her night to say that.

Walking to a sliding door, she saw kaorins room. The room had a large bed, adorned with a lavender quilt cover with kittens on it, a small desk littered with paper, mostly homework, a tv and xbox 360, plus shelves of snow globes, plushies, and photos. Her walls all had a myriad of photos, star constellations, and astrology maps. The room had a homely feel, one screaming of how kaorin was, happy, cheery, in love with her stars, and a friendly girl.

"so, do you want to go to bed now, or play on the xbox?" kaorin asked, feeling like a host should.

"probably just bed, can I use your bathroom for changing?" sakaki asked, getting a yes from kaorin. Digging out of her duffel bag, covered in hello kitty, she pulled a set of pajamas, and set off to the bathroom. Sakaki had a way of seeing if kaorin really did like her, like tomo says.

Meanwhile, kaorin had started on getting her pajamas out as well, and had set on wearing a nice set, comprised of a white shirt with pink long sleeves and trimming, the pants were also pink, the trimming the same. After drawing up the pants and pulling the top over her head, she started brushing her hair, then a knock was at the door. Kaorin proceeded on brushing and answering, he most likely person would be her mother, and opened the door.

Sakaki was standing there, in a set of purple pajamas with maroon trimming, pants and top the same, but shocked kaorin with the top not being buttoned up, showing the gap between her breasts. Kaorin was staring, then fell backwards. Sakaki doubled over in laughter, then buttoned her top up. Helping the friend up, she brought her over to her bed, sitting next to her.

"i did it cause I heard you liked me, so I wanted to see your reaction." sakaki quietly started, kaorin grabbing her hand.

"i do sakaki, and I have since I first saw you." kaorin drove out, also quiet.

"i love you, kaorin."

"i love you too, sakaki."

both the girls started to advance slowly, and came into a kiss. Both started slow, and started to speed up, lust getting to them both. Sakaki pulled away and giggled, telling kaorin that they should wait. They got into bed, and snuggled up to each other. Both giving a kiss, they drifted off to sleep, both thinking of each other.

Xxxxxx

A.N. Hey everyone, I thought I would write this, and yes its been a while.

So, the picture was labelled "Sleepout At Sakaki's" by X2ca.

Like I said, google images sourced, but just search for it.

So, like it? Review! Wanna give me advice? Review! Colourful rainbow of profanity and flames? Bugger off!

Seeya every-nyaa!

~AzumangaLover~


End file.
